Riiko Rabilho
Appearance General Appearance Riiko Rabilho is a young man. Rather slim, but has incredbile speed espesially while in the water. He has fair skin, Brown eyes, and short wavy dark brown hair. He look completely Human. But he has some traits from his father, a bluefin tuna Fishman. He has a blue dorsal fin on his back that is retractable. The top part blends in with the skin. Same goes for a smaller pectoral fin located on each forearm. He even has 3 flesh colored gills on each side of his neck that only become visible while in water. Personality Riiko Rabilho is rather calm, laid back, not really giving too much care to things, yet is very smart and usually takes the safer/easier route. Despite being a pirate, he is kind to others of all races, and doesn’t attack without reason. He isn’t a coward. But won’t fight a losing fight either. He’ll take to the water if possible, activate his fins, and will make a speedy escape or lay low waiting for the coast to be clear. His favorite pastime is fishing. Character Background Riiko Rabilho was born on a ship to two pirates. His father a Fishman, mother a Human. He was a good swimmer from a young age. While in water, his speed and agility are greatly increased. He combines this with underwater martial arts. Outside of the water however, he still has some speed, but utilizes a katana instead. He always wanted to be a pirate like his parents before him, and wanted to seek his own fortune. At 18 he set out to start his own journey as a pirate. His active skill is Amphibious. “Fishman can breathe in and out of the water. While submerged or in a torrential downpour, their speed increases by 1.5 x their speed stat. And a boost in the their strength stat in the same amount.” His dormant skill is Lion Hearted. “Humans lack any physical bonus, they're just... normal. But after saying that, they are also hard-headed. Once per arc, even if they've exhausted all their Fate Points, they can **try** to get back up and fight with a little more than a sliver of health left.” Character History This is where your character lists their participation in each saga that the roleplay goes through, we're all currently in the Vanquished Dawn Saga. Aspects Aspects are a roleplaying mechanic that can be about your character's personality, their skills, their abilities, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. They can be activated by during roleplay by anyone involved in the scene to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact. Aspects are not inherently positive or negative, meaning they can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Most importantly, Aspects are always true of your character. Think carefully when thinking up one. Some characters will receive a set aspect based on their race and/or devil fruit abilities. Every character starts out with 3 Character Aspects. # _____________ # _____________ # _____________ Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Remember to refer to the stat system for tiers in relations to points. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend on stat points and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. NOTE: For the section(s) below this one, you are allowed to spend a total of 50 points on your possible abilities, possible fighting style, and possible devil fruit. It is possible to earn more abilities in the future, but you will be limited to one fighting style and one devil fruit (if you ever receive one). Note: Some races will have different point totals and receive restrictions based upon that. Abilities Ability Name Describe your ability—if you have one—and explain it in full here. Ability Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Ability Techniques Any ability-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Fighting Style Fighting Style Name Describe your fighting style—if you have one—and explain it in full here. Fighting Style Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Fighting Style Techniques Any fighting style-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Devil Fruit Devil Fruit Name Devil Fruit Techniques Any devil fruit-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Describe your devil fruit—if you have one—and explain it in full here. Devil Fruit Cost Item Inventory This is where you type in the items that your character owns. Items are bought using beli, and just like devil fruits, fighting styles, or abilities, any item you wish to purchase requires approval and recording. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. Gear Inventory This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear refers to weapons or trinkets, which are bought using beli. Any gear you happen to purchase or receive requires approval and recording. Despite being bought using beli, you must gain gear points through converting regular points into the latter. This allows for stronger weapons to be harder and more fair to obtain. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. Category:Player Characters